


All the Stars

by AnastasiaRosePhoenix12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love under the stars, Romance, Shameless Smut, Stargazing, Touch-Starved, Wakanda Nights, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, just fluffy fluff, short and sweet fic, winterwitch - Freeform, winterwitch is my otp always and forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaRosePhoenix12/pseuds/AnastasiaRosePhoenix12
Summary: "I want you," she says, sticking her tongue out to lick the skin of his neck. She smiles at hearing a soft guttural noise rumble in the back of his throat. "I wantallof you, James."Title taken from the Kendrick Lamar and SZA song on the Black Panther album.





	All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> school is over & suddenly im bursting with inspiration to write (even if its just shameless smut).
> 
> coincidence? 
> 
> i think not.
> 
> enjoy ♡♡♡

In Wakanda, the stars shine brightly in the night sky. There are so many of them, it is impossible to count. Some were grouped together, forming constellations, but neither Wanda nor Bucky know how to identify them.

 

Stargazing has become a nightly hobby of theirs after T'Challa had given them a larger cabin encompassed by grasslands on a downhill.

 

Though they are still on the palace's grounds, it is far enough for them to be isolated.

 

To be left alone and see if they can work out whatever there is between them.

 

It's only been a few months, after Bucky was brought out of cryo. Both were hesitant to act on their feelings, the territory too unfamiliar and confusing.

 

But it was also undeniable, their attraction. Bucky finally asked Wanda on a dinner date not only because he wanted to, but to shut Shuri up.

 

And now here they are, spending every waking moment together. Waking up and sleeping next each other, sharing meals and showers together, keeping their cabin clean, not bothering anyone. 

 

It is almost domestic. A soothing tranquility that neither of them imagined they could have. 

 

"Shuri has shown me the design for your new arm," Wanda says, eyes mesmerized by the silver hue of the moon. They are both lying on a quilt, Wanda next Bucky's limb-less side. "It's beautiful. You will love it."

 

When Bucky doesn't respond, Wanda turns to him curiously. She rests her temple in her balled-up fist, her other hand on his chest. She sees his eyes are closed, the steady breathing under her palm letting her know he wasn't asleep, just relaxed.

 

"You have nothing to say about that?" she asks.

 

Bucky sighs after a moment. He reopens his eyes, fixating them on the heavens above. His flesh hand crawls to cover hers on his chest.

 

"It's tough bein' without one, and I'd really like what Shuri is making for me... but at the same time, I dunno know, I've kinda gotten used to havin' just one arm." He shakes his head, chuckling. "I dunno know. I probably sound stupid."

 

"No, you don't," Wanda smiles.

 

She lifts her hand from under his and brings it to his bearded jaw. Her touch finally brings his eyes on hers. They soften at meeting her green eyes, and Wanda's insides melt at how lovingly he regards her.

 

She pushes herself against him, one of her legs coming in between his, her knee generously scraping by his groin.

 

"I have gotten used to it too," she whispers into his mouth before kissing him.

 

It is a slow kiss, very mellow but still passionate. She positions her body more comfortably, putting both of her hands on either side of his face as she, very softly, starts rubbing her knee back and forth.

 

Bucky groans instantly, his flesh hand seizing her hip with a tight grip. She takes the opportunity of his parted mouth to lightly bite his wet bottom lip, running her tongue over it, just the way he likes it.

 

She feels his hand leisurely hitch up her red nightgown, wrapping his fingers around the strap of her underwear before settling on caressing her hip bone.

 

His touch is so _hot_ on her skin, it leaves Wanda craving more of it. But she knows this is as far as he'll go.

 

In their short time together, she has noticed that Bucky is reluctant to go the extra mile. They have seen each other naked, explored each other's bodies, and yet when it came to officially bind their souls, he pulled back.

 

Wanda understands why. She was the same way in the beginning. Intimacy had been completely foreign to her; she had never even kissed a man before Bucky.

 

She was also afraid, felt undeserving of the possibility of love. She had lost everyone she had loved, just like him, and she doubted she could bear another loss.

 

But being with Bucky has been exquisitely wonderful. A paradise that she didn't know existed until him.

 

And she wants to show him how eternally grateful she is for his love. How he's been a magnificent gift to her, no matter if he believes that he's not right for her, that she can do much better. She doesn't believe it at all.

 

Her hand leaves his cheek and slowly makes a trail, from his neck, sternum, abs, until her fingertips are on his abdomen. She tries to go further, but her wrist is suddenly grabbed.

 

Bucky pulls away, shaking his head. "No, Wanda."

 

He rises up to sit, his back facing her. He doesn't see the hurt flashing across her face.

 

"Why not?" she asks, not bothering to hide the desperate timbre in her voice. 

 

His broad shoulders shrug. "It's not because I don't wanna..." His head starts shaking again. "God, I _do_ , doll. _Very much_ , you don't know just how much..."

 

Wanda slides up behind him, placing a palm on his shoulder that lacked a limb.

 

"Then let me in, James," she says, rubbing her nose on the long locks of his dark hair. "Please."

 

"It's just... It's not right, Wanda," he argues, though it lacks conviction.

 

She sighs audibly, bringing up one hand to throw most of his hair aside to press a kiss onto the nape of his neck. The other glides down his black robe that covers his arm-less shoulder, rubbing circles over it. Bucky shivers at the contact.

 

"I want you," she says, sticking her tongue out to lick the skin of his neck. She smiles at hearing a soft guttural noise rumble in the back of his throat. "I want _all_ of you, James." 

 

Bucky turns his face sideways, Wanda meeting him halfway. She knows he is still hesitant, but under her, his muscles loosen and his features soften.

 

"Okay," he says. "Okay."

 

Wanda guides him to lay back down. She hoists the hemline of her nightgown to her waist as she straddles him. Bucky sharply breathes in at the new position.

 

"Uh, doll–shouldn't we do this inside? What if someone..." He stutters, drifting off as her thighs squeezes his waist.

 

She shushes him. "No one will see. Everyone is asleep."

 

Bracing one hand on his shoulder, the other on the quilt, Wanda barely rubs herself on him. Bucky's hand instantly closes on her waist, both closing their eyes at the pleasurable sensation it elicits. Wanda humps again, and gasps at the feeling of his bulge graze her wet entrance. 

 

She arches her back and continues humping him, the quiet starry night filled with their heavy breathing and moans.

 

Bucky starts tugging at her nightgown. "Take... t–take it off, I can't–"

 

In one swift swoosh, Wanda discards it. Her only article of clothing is her white panties, and it's already soaked through the fabric.

 

At the sight of her exposed chest, Bucky lifts himself off the ground. He wraps his hand on her neck and brings her forward, their open mouths meeting for a searing kiss. His hand soon gets lost in her breasts, fondling each one under his large calloused palms. When he kneads her nipple, puckering it to a pebble until it hurts, Wanda growls and roughly pushes him back down.

 

She captures his lips, running her fingers through his beard, scrunching up his hair. When his hand creeps under her panties to cup her highly tender damp folds, Wanda _whimpers_. Bucky responds by ripping it off.

 

Now fully naked and her lust overtaking her by the second, Wanda's hands frantically looks for an opening on his tunic. Realizing that there isn't one down there, and that he needs to take the whole thing off, she breaks off the kiss and begins shrugging it off. Once it is, Bucky starts suckling at her collarbone as Wanda grips his hardened length in her small hand.

 

She cranes her neck even farther back, not just to give Bucky more access to mark her, but to peer at the stars as she sinks into him. Her walls immediately clench at the intrusion, but she continues to envelop him until there's nowhere else for him to go; until he's all the way in that the stars are glowing so brightly that it converges into one glaring star and Wanda has to close her eyes.

 

She reopens them to find Bucky in a state of pure bliss, biting hard on his bottom lip as he stares at her. His flesh hand is bruising on her waist, aiding her in thrusting back into him.

 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Wanda pants. "The stars."

 

" _You're_ beautiful," Bucky gasps, his blue eyes glazed over in a glittery dark color that resembles the night sky.

 

Wanda digs her palms into his chest, raking her fingernails over his pecs as she descends into a frenzy she has never experienced before. She is pounding into him, breasts bouncing in the light summer wind, relishing in the movement of his dick easily sliding in. Bucky makes no effort to help as he soon comes undone, his groans going unfiltered.

 

But Wanda still rides him, her body quivering as she seeks her release. She feels it building in her gut, her motions becoming sloppy as she rapidly impales herself on him. Despite having come inside her, his cock is still rock hard, and clenches as the wave reaches its crest.

 

" _Oh, James oh,_ " Wanda keens.

 

"You're almost there - _ah,_ " Bucky trembles as a flash of new desire washes over him seeing Wanda and her chest razed by his teeth. "Come for me, baby. Come for me."

 

With one last plunge, the large star behind Wanda's eyelids explodes. She sobs as she is overwhelmed by her orgasm, collapsing onto Bucky's body.

 

Bucky pulls her hair away from her face, her cheek rising with every breath he takes. He pecks her forehead as he runs his fingers up and down her spine.

 

She cuddles even more closer to him, one of her hands coming up to caress the pink scarred skin of his arm-less shoulder. He shudders when she plants a small kiss on it.

 

They lay there in serenity, neither making no attempt to pull themselves out just yet.

 

"It _is_ beautiful," Bucky comments.

 

Wanda half-smiles, humming in agreement as sleep sets in.


End file.
